


Castoffs

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoutarou can handle landing in trees, falling down stairs, and getting mugged. This may be his greatest challenge yet. </p><p>Set after the Climax Deka movie, but no spoilers; as long as you know Kazuya's in it and a detective, you're golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castoffs

"It's nothing special," Ryoutarou said hesitantly as Kazuya-san turned his pass over and over in his hands, looking at it with shining eyes. 

"You're kidding, right? It's amazing. *You're* -- um, pretty cool." 

"Ryoutarouuuuu," whined Ryuuta from behind them. 

Ryoutarou turned, feeling uncharitably annoyed. He *liked* Kazuya-san. They were getting on. Why did Ryuuta have to be annoy- oh. 

He breathed out as Ryuuta handed him a kitten. It was a tiny black thing with deep blue eyes and a white bib, that started to cry as soon as he took it. "What's this?" he murmured. 

"It's a kitten, I think," Kazuya-san said helpfully, as Ryuuta passed him a tortoiseshell kitten, with one blue and one green eye. 

"Thank you, Kazuya-san," Ryoutarou said.

Ryuuta twirled gracefully around the desks, somehow; there really wasn't much room. It must be nice to be coordinated and not have bad luck like that. If Ryoutarou tried that, for all that his luck was generally better these days, he'd probably end up on his back with a goldfish bowl on his head. And there wasn't even a goldfish bowl in the room. "They're a present," he told them.

"You get bored with them, brat?" Momo boomed from behind Ryoutarou. 

Ryoutarou shushed him, because his kitten was raising one tiny paw to bat at his nose and he didn't want to miss a moment.

"No, they're a *present*," Ryuuta said sulkily. "Look how happy they are!"

"The kittens or the boys?" Hana-san this time. 

Ryoutarou didn't pay any attention. He just sank down to the floor dreamily with his kitten, vaguely aware of Kazuya doing the same next to him. "Look at her," said Kazuya-san, leaning against Ryoutarou. 

Ryoutarou slung an arm around him, and spared an instant from gazing in adoration at his own kitten, to look across at the tortoiseshell. She had her paws wrapped around Kazuya-san's wrist and was gnawing at his cuff. "So cute!" Ryoutarou gasped, smiling even as Kazuya-san winced in pain. 

"Maybe they're hungry," Kazuya-san mused, resting his head on Ryoutarou's shoulder. 

The black kitten hissed at him from Ryoutarou's thigh. 

"...and maybe not," Ryoutarou said. 

"They're good matchmakers, though," Hana-san muttered. 

Ryoutarou didn't look away from the two beautiful kittens, now sniffing gently at each other's faces. He reached out and ran a finger across one tiny back. "Hm?"

"Never mind."


End file.
